Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth
Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth is the sixty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Uryū Ishida must navigate a labyrinth in order to free their friends. Summary Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi enjoy some tea at the Urahara Shop, when Ichigo and the others storm inside with Kon in Ichigo's body. Ichigo pulls the Gikongan out of his body and asks Kisuke if he can leave his real body in his care. They discuss how they can defeat the strangers, and then they receive a call from Ririn, telling Ichigo to go to the museum so that they can continue the game. This time, Kon gets to come along, but only after Uryū Ishida turns him into a backpack and Kon grovels the entire way there. Inside the museum, Ririn wants to play hide and seek, saying that if Ichigo finds them, they’ll return Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. But first, Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are required to store their Zanpakutō in special (and mislabeled) cases. The three advance to the next set of rooms, but Uryū feels something weird as they pass through the doorway. They see that the room they are in connects infinitely down the three paths to their front, left, and right. As they quickly find out, the rooms are arranged weirdly, so Uryū takes some string out of Kon and has Kon unravel the ball as they progress through the maze, leaving a trail. The group reaches a room with three empty display cases with each of their names on them. They turn and see that Orihime and Sado are already in their respective cases to the side. The room darkens and all three find themselves stuck in the cases, unable to move. The hallways begin to disappear and Ririn appears and laughs as darkness swallows them all. None of them can move in their display cases, but Ichigo suddenly feels punches and wakes up. Ichigo then wakes up Renji and Uryū, who were also asleep on the floor. They return back to the sequence of infinite rooms, and reach an impassable room with a giant pit in the middle. The three eventually find the string that Uryū originally tied, meaning that they’re back to where they started. Uryū realizes that the entire place is a Möbius Strip, with all of the rooms warped to tie together. The three are unable to find the way out, and after endless searching, Ichigo and Renji start to argue. The two head in opposite directions, but Uryū notices something in the door in front of him. Using his deductive skills, he figures out the maze and calls for Ichigo and Renji. The tells them his plan and asks Ichigo to borrow his Substitute Shinigami pass. The three make their way out of the labyrinth by sprinting for three rooms in a straight line and passing over the giant pit, that turns out to be only an illusion, and find Ririn waiting for them back in the front room of the museum. After explaining how he figured it out, Uryū is grabbed from behind by Noba. However, Uryū had borrowed Ichigo's Substitute pass and is ready for his assailant. He uses it to knock a pill out of Noba's mouth - he's a Mod-Soul. However, Kurōdo retrieves the mod soul, returns it to Noba, and the three villains make their way out of the museum. In pursuit, Ichigo and company also go outside where they find Sado and Orihime waiting for them. Ririn has honored her deal, and Noba even returns their Zanpakutō. As she disappears into the gate, Ririn tells them that the next game is starting, and this time it will involve their school and classmates. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book A narrator introduces the Shinigami Women's Association and describes its role in Seireitei, showing the members of the group lounging before a meeting. Lieutenant Nanao Ise appears and announces that the association's chairwoman is ready to speak. She calls for the chairwoman, and suddenly Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi appears and asks everyone if they are ready to play. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Ririn #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Noba #Kurōdo Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Other powers: *Shapeshifting *Illusions *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes